A scissor gear is formed by superposing a main gear and a sub gear in an axial direction and forming a spring chamber between these gears, and providing a spring for biasing the gears in a circumferential direction in the spring chamber.
The contact of the spring and the gear is rubbed. Therefore, it is necessary to supply lubricating oil to the spring chamber.